The Flaw of the Flawless Man
by Mister Valentine
Summary: This is an alternate story will about the point of view of Chris Redfield's life, and about his feelings for Jill since re1 until after re6. If you're a Valenfiend, i hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Note **: i'm not a native english speaker, so my apologies if i made faults in it. This is also my first story, i hope i could improve in it.

This short story will talk about the story of Chris Redfield's feelings for Jill since re1 until after re6. If you're a Valenfiend, i hope you'll like it.

**THE FLAW OF THE FLAWLESS MAN**

_My name is Chris Redfield, I worked for the BSAA. You already know my storyas a soldier, _

_but not as a man in love with his partner, Jill Valentine._

_The story described me as a someone of law, brave, and no inhibitions_

_to save the world of experimental creatures created from differents Virus._

_The events that followed the tragedy of Raccoon city has destroyed countless lives,_

_and somehow, they also destroyed my life...Our lives..._

I met Jill Valentine at RPD, when were a part of STARS, a few months before the incident

Raccoon .. As a new recruit, Jill already had extraordinary qualities, although it does not boast.

Always ready to serve and protect the citizens of Raccoon, Jill has always been a person

very discreet, exemplary, who never talked about her, the mission came first.

But what touched me most was her gaze. A look that indescribably

charming. When I met her eyes the first time I realized that she possessed

it something special, well beyond her physical qualities.

I still remember her first day, although we'vebeen officialy presented on the morning, it was only later on the

afternoon that we had our first contact.

"If you keep watching me in this way I may would believe that the best shotters from the

STARS has me in his sights. "She joked.

I didnt expected this. Barry often made fun of me, saying I was a little clumsy in my way

to behave with women, and that was my weak point, "the flaw of the flawless man," he said, which

will "cause my loss someday during a mission" he said.

"My apologies. This was not very polite from me. I watched you to make sure your integration

in ALPHA team goes well..You know, being the only woman in the team must be a little disturbing ... "

I did not find anything better for my own defense at this time, an argument that sounded professional

but also sounded as an attempt to dredge on the end ... and still the words of Barry that echoed in my head.

"No more than you seem to be right now Chris Redfield." she replied with a slight smile

"Just kidding, Barry already talked to me about you. Well, With your past and and talents as laudatory, it would rather to me

for being intimidated by the famous Christopher Redfield. I am delighted to finally meet you directly "

Jill had managed to turn the situation in my favor to help me to act normally, and stay focused on

a purely professional relationship. I was grateful to her, although she didnt know that at this time

my problem was not about shyness or awkwardness, but something stronger I felt in her presence.

We talked for several minutes trying to know each of us better..professionally. I also wanted

to know her skills, why she choosed to join the STARS, but also her past.

she seemed she wanted to avoid the subject. I could see in her eyes a certain bitterness of the past, but

also a light of hope for a better future.

After all, Jill Valentine was a very beautiful woman, with probably the ambition to have an happy life

an husband, some children ... Like everyone else I guess. Family life was not inconsistent with the STARS

Barry is the best example, and he was the most experienced of us.

The time had come to leave the office. We both letf the Raccoon Police Department building, to join

our respective cars. The day was very well done, I could not wait to find what would be the next day.

I had a lot of interest for Jill without really knowing why, I just knew that it was not only

because she was a new recruit. There were something else I would like to discover.

Several weeks have passed, and even out of work, I kept thinking about Jill.

We became very close, not only as colleagues and partners, but also as friends.

"Professional" friends would be more true. She didnt talk very much about her life.

But as long as I was close her, that was enought for me.

Jill were fine with everyone on the team, maybe a little less with Brad Vickers, a member from the ALPHA that

did not have the reputation of being a brave man, but she was never disrespectful to him. Jill Valentine easily

found her place in the team, although we often spent our days together.

We also worked in missions together, not only because we were close, but mainly because

we were complementary. In clear, I was the muscles, she was the brain. Jill solved much

puzzles that probably no one of us could have succeeded in these. She was really smart, and her responsiveness action was impressive.

The one who would makes the mistake to underestimate her, would have regretred it. Behind this angelic face

and her female physical, Jill were a great STARS and largely deserved her place by our side.

On the evening in my home, I usually thought about the good times I spent with her.

My life had nothing special. I lived alone in an apartment, always in a mess, which exasperated my sister Claire, when she came

home to see me almost every weekend. If I was messy, Claire was rather manic, and could not accept that i'm living in a "Garbage".

I sat in my chair, beer in hand, the tv turned on..Then i remembered that I still have to call Claire.

several weeks have been passed, in despite of countless messages she lets on my answering machine. I wasn't in mood to talk to her. Since i've meet Jill, I wanted

to be alone and and keep thinking of our relationship.

Claire would probably push me to invite Jill for a drink after job and see how things would happen between us.

But If that would be unsuccessful, this simple but so important relationship to me could be destroyed, and our ability to fulfill our missions

would lose its efficiency. I could not allow it. And Jill either. It was up to me to put in order in all of this...feelings, job, what a mess !

One weakness from, and we could fail the next mission.

The phone rang. Maybe Claire. No, it was Barry. What could he want from me now?

. "- Chris i need to see you in 10 minutes. Find me at the bar of Jerky across from your home.".

Well. Seeing Barry will help my mind to focus on other things after all. I wonder what he wants to tell me ?

It took me more than 10 minutes to change and join him. Barry was already there, sitting at a table far from other people.

- "Thank you Chris for coming I preferred to talk to you out of the office.".

- "What's wrong Barry ? I guess it's pretty important that you choosed to talk to me in there ? "

- "Before I start, I would like to know how it goes between you and Jill?"

My heart began to beat very fast. Barry was my best friend, and knew better than anyone if something was wrong

with me.

- "I dont wanna talk about job. What happen at job stay at job. After it, i return to my life so I prefer to think of something else "

- " Dont be be silly, you know what I mean ! You can't hide, kid ! Everybody sees that you have changed since the arrival of Jill,

you're the only one not to be aware of it. Today your greatest weakness is her "

I was starting to get annoyed. I did not come to that ...

- "I'm not perfect Barry, it's the team and the police who choosed to see me more perfect than I am!"

- "Calm down I gave you my opinion if you need to talk I'll always be there you know. Well, what brought me here today..

is that I learned that we will have a new Team Captain starting on post tomorrow. His name is Albert Wesker. "

Barry has now make me curious.

- " What's going on with our current Captain ? He's doing a good job ! And why Irons didn't tell us anything?"

- "This is question of the day Chris. Watch out, I have found nothing on this Wesker, there's something wrong, I dont

know what. But be careful. We all know that Irons is not a good guy, and always had a bad opinion of STARS. And recruited

a guy like this Wesker without telling anything, and the fact that i can't find any informations about him..well it is strange. "

His face let me think that something was happening, something important that elude us. I did not know

Wesker but something in my mind told me that we wont gonna be friends ...

After a beer for me and 2 beers for Barry, he finally stand up and before leaving, he put his hand on my shoulder

"Chris listen to me. I told you just now that Jill was your greatest weakness. But it's up to you to ensure

she becomes your greatest strength. I saw how you looked at her, but also how she looked at you. Your relationship is far beyond

mutual respect that you have. My opinion is that joining the STARS is the best thing that I hoped : A future for you ... Jill can gives you a meaning to your life.

If you have the strength to overcome your fear, so many wonderful things are awaiting for you both. Do not wait for the end of the world to tell her your feelings.

You never know what tomorrow will bring to you . "


	2. Chapter 2

Several days have passed since my conversation with Barry. His last words about Jill and I were still in my mind. But this wasn't a good time to tell her about my own feelings.

In fact, the atmosphere were tense in Raccoon these last days. Heinous crimes were committed in the Arklay's mountains around the city. This event chocked us all by seeing some photos from the victims . But Jill was particularly more affected than all of us. Bodies savagely shredded by a kind of cannibal according to the local police who had ruled out the track of an animal possibility. Jill had had tears in the eyes. I could not bear to see her like that. Although I was trying to be at her side to help to overcome this terrible ordeal, she seemed she didn't want to talk about that, she just preferred to keep this pain inside of her. She needed time that was normal. Yet we all knew that the police was overtaken by events and very soon the STARS would take on the investigation. Would Jill be ready for that?

I was the first one to come at the office as I usually do. But I wasn't anymore, the captain was always present at least one hour before. This guy was a mystery since his arrival. Cold, distant, and did not talk much. No expression on his face, it was impossible to know what he was thinking about. A true professional ... but it certainly did not inspire me to trust in him. Perhaps this was because of Barry's warning about him, anyway, I preferred to give him a chance. He was our captain, and the few missions we carried with him were successful. No loss or regrettable tragedies, this was the most important after all.

Wesker had a conversation with Enrico, Captain of BRAVO's team who just finished his service and lgreeted me before he left to his home.

Wesker's eyes then turned to me.

- "Chris. We need to talk. Do you read the newspapers? " He asked me.

I had a feeling he thinks I'm an idiot, but I stayed calm.

" About Arklay's murders? Everyone know it, no need newspapers for that. "

" It's not only that. The victims' families have reacted after the murders, and want us to take on the investigation. " He continued

- "It can't be a be a bad idea. I'm wondering why we're still not on it."

- Because I refused the mission. We do not know the enemy. And the field is not to our advantage, so I made sure that the STARS are not involved unless we learn something new.

What Wesker had told me was simply incoherent. It was the role of STARS to adapt to any situation, his excuse for not taking the mission was contrary to our goals. Why? What could he feared in the Arklay Forest? This thing that devoured the victims? I could not see anything else other than this famous mansion closed and off from civilians. Was it linked ? I did not know much about it except that the mansion belonged to Umbrella Corporation, but no one was living there ... .according to what I knew about it. All these thoughts all mixed up my mind, but one conclusion came to mind: Wesker was not clear. I replied with some anger in my voice:

- "Listen to me..Captain. I do not know where you come from or who you were before, but the STARS are there to fulfill the most dangerous missions, we risk our lives to protect Raccoon's citizen from everything . A true STARS is not afraid of dange..And you?"

Wesker and I looked at each other for a few seconds, I was sure I perceived a slight smile of satisfaction.

- "So this is the true face of the famous Chris Redfield. You're afraid of nothing, not even the kind of contact with your supervisor. Now I understand why families primarily speak of you by asking for the support of STARS. "

- What are you talking about?

- "You probably do not read the papers after all. But no matter. The case has been assigned to the team of Enrico. Irons cannot ignore the request of the citizens, the RPD must continue to keep considerations from civilians. But he refused to let you be one who reaps the glory. So the BRAVO team will put an end to this case. These are the orders. "

I could not believe it. Hearing something about personal glory when the subject is about to safety of people, it was just disgusting. I didn't become a STARS for that. I did not ask for good or bad reputation, I'm doing this on purpose to save lives. Irons will never understand that. But Wesker was not better than him.

But at least the good news is that the STARS were now involved. And Enrico would make a great job, I was convinced of it. I turned my back on Wesker. Our conversation ended there, and I needed a coffee.

"- One last thing Chris. Your partner seems very fragile because of recent events. But if she stay in this way in the coming days, I would may consider to fire her. I may not be a true STARS , like you seem to think, but Jill either."

Jill came last. I was on my 3rd coffee, which left me time to come see Barry, Brad, Joseph before her. Wesker had me boiling with rage inside of me. But the presence of Jill immediately dispelled any bad feeling. Her face so calm, her soft voice..She brought me peace without knowing it. She stopped next to me to greet me. Then we were talking for a few minutes. I avoided the subject of Wesker and his threat to fire her, I informed her that Enrico will start the Arklay's mission tonight.

Jill seemed better, still a little disturbed, but better. And it was the most important for me for the time being. I'll make sure she'll keeps her job, so no need to tell her about that.

The Arklay mission would start tonight, and our team had no active missions, our job was mainly in the preparation of weapons and equipment, in case of BRAVO's failure, but Also to help the raccoon Police. The presence of STARS was rare in the streets, but it was enough to deter anyone from doing anything. This also was allowing Jill to get some air, relax. Quite a lot of people came to see us, to talk about personal problems or even to have the "honor" to have a conversation with STARS. We had really good reputation among people.

The genuine smile Jill beamed when a little girl about 12 years old wanted to be taken in her arms.

This was perhaps one of the few most beautiful moments in my life. By seeing Jill and this girl, my mind imagined a future in which I would have the chance to be with Jill, and maybe some children ...

- Are you ok Chris? She asked

- " I just thought that it's been awhile I did not see you smile like that "

My heart began to beat as he usually did when I was embarrassed with Jill. We were alone now and continued our round, it was difficult for me to seemed normal.

- " I know I was distant lately. I'm sorry, you know these murders ..."

- .".. It's not every day you see that Jill and believe me, even with experience, this is not easy."

- " But you seem to manage your emotions more than others. Barry is the oldest one and yet he seemed very affected also. I have no doubt that you were also shocked Chris, I just ask how you do."

- " I do not manage my emotions as well as you think. Some emotions are hard to hide, and sometimes they want to get out. I fight every day to be strong. Believe me it is not easy, but it's for the best. Especially since it's not just me. This is the team that I have to protect, and my partner now. "

Jill looked at me with her sweet gaze that I used to know since she was my partner. My words touched thanked me, kissing me on the cheek. A kiss that helped me to smile for a few seconds.. But I could not stay on it. It's a fight of every second to keep emotions inside of me. I needed to focus again. It was almost noon, so I invited her to eat a sandwich somewhere.

In the afternoon, Joseph and Brad took our our places to help the police, but for some investigations's reports, checkings security systems, or any other common banality. I came back to my office alone. I suggested to Jill to join her to the shooting training after Barry teach her some of his special weapons "just in case". In fact, Barry loved to share his passion with guns with all of us, and Jill didn't have her session part yet.

It suited me to be alone a few minutes. I needed to think. First of all, Wesker. Even if Jill was better, I felt he was the kind of person to have anticipated to fire anyway, whatever happens, and its threat would only been a pretext to provoke me. I think it's me he was through Jill, but why? Did he really want to test me? Maybe there's there something more complicated behind this. I knew Irons never liked me, but I couldn't get what was his plan by recruite Wesker. For now I couldn't do anything but wait and see how things would happen. Maybe I was torturing my mind for nothing…

The Arklay folder was on my desk.

"Damn it ! Enrico I hope you'll catch this degenerated guy !" I exclaimed aloud

I couldn't contains my emotions. I knew that it always came out sooner or later. But I usually made sure that my teammates are not there to see it. While my arms were shaking with rage at the idea of wanting to stop the "cannibal", I thought back to the morning conversation with Jill, but also the conversation with Barry.

I knew very well that my feelings for Jill would also come out. But I said nothing only to proctect us. I convinced myself that it was the best thing to do.

But according to Barry, she could be my greatest strength, the one who pushes me to get better every time. In my opinion this was not about me, but about Jill. How would she react if she knew my feelings for her? I do not even know if she saw me more than a partner.

I returned the problem in all directions without finding suitable solutions. However I decided that I will invite her to come out somewhere an evening after work. It didn't commit us to anything, and it could help me to discover the real Jill. It was a challenge, I was sure that she would prefers us to keep staying with a friendly professionnal relationship, but I had to know that, I need put the subject on table with her.

I joined her to the shooting training a few minutes later. Jill started the training without me, and did not hear me coming because of her earmuffs.

She only noticed me when she had to reload her gun.

"Sorry for the delay. Is everything ok ? "I asked in a tone that seemed natural.

"I always end up to kill my target. Yet I am more focused during our missions "

Jill replied with disappointment.

STARS had a very specific training. It was not to kill the target, but to neutralize them by shooting specific points, while avoiding critical areas. The latest target of Jill had received two bullets in the head, three in the shoulders, one near the heart and the other 9 bullets did not touch any point of neutralization, some even didn't reache their target.

- "You have to stop thinking about this killer. Staying focused is difficult but this is the most important hability from STARS. Do not forget that your target is often in move , you should set the programm to make it move. So your practice will be more difficult, and you will have to force you on quick focus. Let me show you "

I put my earmuffs while Jill gave me a gun and and some ammo. The speed level of the target could be set from 1 to 5.

"We'll do 5 the same as a man running fast. Especially never loses sight. But you also have to focus on the points that you target. This not perfect, you never know what the target will do when you shoot him. "

Jill looked at me with admiration as I pressed the activation's button of the target and tried to follow it with my eyes.

It took me 28 seconds to shot my 15 bullets. It was considered as one of the best time for a gun, because it usually takes more than 1.5 seconds to shoot.

The result was clear. I had reached all the points covered, hands, shoulders, knees and feet, but four of my bullets did not hit the target.

"Chris ... you're really amazing you know? I would never be able to do this! "Jill was impressed.

"You are able to. You're my partner, I know that your ability to concentrate is need to practice. Now your turn. First let's try with a Level 3, you can do it, I know you can."

I was no surprised to see that I was right. Jill became better at each new target. She had regained her ability to focus in a very short time. We spent over two hours to practice, to make sure that Jill will be at the best of her abilities.

Exceptionally, the Enrico team had to relieve us earlier today, due to the Arklay mission. BRAVO usually worked at night, but considering the circumstances and the forest environnement, the team needed to do this while the sun was still here. It meant that they would have them less than 2 hours to complete the mission, before the night come. If Irons had not a trouble with me, we could have done this mission today.

But I must say that this day of preparation was not a time wasting for Jill, who had regained her composure and abilities. I wondered what would happened for her if we finaly were sent into the Arklay Mountains?

The day came to the end for us. Only Barry and Wesker had to stay here for a while, in order to keep contact with Enrico by radio and receive his reports. Over the next five hours we could be recalled if the mission goes wrong.

"Everything will goes fine" I was repeating to myself.

I was putting my equipment in my locker, and got ready to talk to Jill. I came out of the locker room when I saw that she was waiting for me.

"I wanna thank you for today. You helped me to feel better. This is the first time someone takes care of me like you did .. I mean, I've always had to take care of myself . Thank you Chris "

Her words had touched me. There were something different in her voice, as if she was released from a burden. I searched the strength in my heart to stay professional and not fall into my emotions so easily.

"We are partners Jill. You know could always trust me "

She stared at me for a moment, seemed like a disappointed look. As if she expected something else .

Damn I couldn't act like this now..What I was doing ? I told to myself earlier that I would take my chance with her.

"I was wondering ... are you free tomorrow on the evening? I mean ... Do you want us to go eat somewhere? Or even to have a drink ? "

When I saw her smiling on her face I knew I made a good choice, and I realized that I had may be a chance to discover the true Jill Valentine.

"I'd love that. And if you want, I can spare you a night of torture to choose the restaurant, I love Italian food. "

I could not believe it. She was so different in a good way.. the woman behind my partner, my friend. I will have a chance to meet her.

I left the RPD smiling while admiring the beautiful sunset that stood facing the building. I felt that next day could be the most important in my life. I wanted to believed it.

_I would like to thank Shantty, Mayra.713.g and Roseimagine for your reviews ! It touched me !_

_When I was kid I loved writing, but with time I grew up and I gave up on it. Now I feel I wanna_

_Write again, even if my story can be bad, I accept all good and bad review, this is not a problem :)_

**Shantty** : Thanks you very much ! You helped me in that way, I took my time because I didn't trust myself at first. But I hope I could improve in it with time ! Let's see how things will happen.

I'm sorry for the paragraph and lines, I hope this is better this time. About the tense, I think in this chap it won't be as confusing, but I'm counting on you to tell me

I'm trying to make Chris not too much with a kind mind, just hope it seems a little mature, but this is difficult. About Barry, I was inspired from the re book a little, but I didn't plan to make him talk too much because I'm not sure to be able to make him as a "realistic Barry" :p

Thank you very much for your support Shaaaaannntty kiiiisssssssssssss

**Mayra.713.g** : oooooh really thank you for that, your comments also helped me to keep continue it, it mean so much for me ! I didn't expect for any reviews btw :D So I'll try to make you keep following this, because the strongest parts are coming soon now Thaaaaank you again !

**Roseimagine** : Thaaaaaaaanks ! Actually, I already used the spelling corrector but for the first chapter I didn't really focus on it, I was mainly on the translation. So this chap may still have some mistakes, but I hope less than previously. I'll work on it better for the next chap ! I'm also sad that Capcom never really focused on the Valenfield couple, but there's many signs between them, nothing is telling clearly, I like :D .


	3. And it turned into a nightmare

About 1 hour after I came home, I received an urgent call from Barry. We lost contact with BRAVO. We had to come back immediately for a rescue mission. This case took unexpected proportions. What had happened? Anyway, it was our job to check it, hoping that it was only a device breakdown.

I came back at RPD in less than 20 minutes afer, Jill, Brad and Joseph listened attentively to Wesker's informations.

"Mr. Redfield, thank you for honoring us with your presence. "

I did not pay attention to his sarcasm.

"What happened? "

Barry spoke.

"The last transmissions Enrico say they have encountered a problem just before we lost contact"

"We know nothing more, then there is no need to keep talking. Brad, go to the helicopter we'll leave in 5 minutes " Wesker ended the conversation as quickly as it had begun. I put on my suit and checked my weapons. Finally our preparation day wasn't useless. I joined Jill in the hallway towards the heliport.

"Are you ready? "

"I have a bad feeling about it."

"Me too. But do not forget that as long as we stay together nothing will happen to us, no matter what it is. And if we're lucky, this is nothing. "

"Stop that Chris, you can't even convince yourself. It is better that we get prepare for the worst "

We arrived at the heliport when Barry, who was already here, heard the end of our conversation, and replied with a confident air:

"Don't be worry kids, anything or anyone can resist my Colt! "

Barry was not only a friend, he was like a father to me, and for the team. We always could count on him to support us, and I was grateful at him. He even managed to made Jill smile for a second, helping her to trust herself again.

We were in the helicopter, Joseph was the last of us to come in, and gave his apologizes to Wesker. Brad was in command, and seemed calmer than all of us. It was normal, he never really knew the danger, he was always the one who had to stay back. And for this mission he would have to make sure the chopper will be safe.

We were taking off. The forest was only a few minutes by fly, but we took advantage of this moment of quiet to focus. Jill was sitting beside me, her hand on her knee trembling slightly. Probably because this investigation that had chocked her was now our mission. I put my hand on hers, and she looked at me fondly.

"We stay together no matter what happen. I count on you to cover me, do not forget that"

I smiled to her to hide my own anxiety. She smiled also.

"I know Chris. It's okay. I'll be there"

We got to the northwest of the forest, near the place where we had lost contact with Bravo. The night was not going to help us to do anything, even with our lamps. The main objective was to find the helicopter. Brad told us he had to find a place to land cleared of trees, hoping that we would hurry to finish this. No one paid attention to this last point.

Quickly after our arrival, we adopted a tactical protection formation. Barry and I were the best shooters, we were leading the group, while the others stayed behind to cover us. Joseph was in my right behind, Jill in the rear interval between Barry and I, and finally Wesker on the left behind Barry.

It was too dark, and the worrying calm from the forest didn't help the situation. We took our guns and flashlights in hands, and walked slowly. The plan indicated that the Umbrella's mansion was not far away, and if something had happened, the Bravo would certainly go in there to find refuge. But we first had to find the helicopter.

I was also worried about us. The day had not been very tiring because of the preparation, but we probably were not in best conditions to face any dangers the forest might hold.

We were focused and continued to walk calmly, flashlights in one hand and the gun in the other. Weather was slightly cold, and that was the last thing we would have thought when we left the RPD. Everything happened so fast, hope this was the only detail that we had forgotten, because it wasn't the most important.

There was nothing unusual. No immediate danger, but this was why we should stayed focus. One mistake and only God knows what would happen to us. We were interrupted for a moment when Wesker was contacted on his radio. It was Brad. He had studied the area on the map, and located a position close to us, a place who would allow any helicopter to land. It was about at 15 minutes by walk in the north of our own position. We then decided to walk a little faster, but still remaining cautious, and ready to shoot.

As long as we were in this type of tactical formation, I was not worried about Jill. Without her own abilities, Wesker and Joseph were at her side, and even a crazy guy at night would never dare to attack 5 STARS simultaneously. The only problem in my reasoning, was that the killer was not a normal personn, and the team Bravo had disappeared. I forced myself not to think about it, and kept focused.

Brad was right. Finally we saw the helicopter a few steps ahead. But no needed to precipitate, we had to be vigilant, as the forest became more and more sinister. From what we could see, the helicopter had crashed, but no sign of smoke that could facilitate our research. The crash was not violent, so they could have survived.

"Chris, you check inside . Barry you stay behind to cover him. Jill Joseph you secure the area. " Wesker ordered.

I hoped to find something that will tell us what happened. I walked slowly inside. No sign of life, but also any weapons, it was a good sign. They would have take them before find refuge near the mansion. I then turned to the cockpit, and discovered the body of Kevin, who was in commands of the helicopter.

"Damn it ..."

Kevin was young, he had his career and his life to make. From what I knew, he even had just met a girl recently. I didn't really know him unfortunately, and now I won't have the opportunity anymore.

But there were something else, and what I saw terrified me, I took few steps back and fell on the ground. One of his eyes was torn out and I could see somes claws marks on his face ... this thing was probably close to the helicopter !

"Chris are you ok ?! " Barry heard me scream, and came inside the helicopter. His eyes spotted Kevin's body.

"Poor kid ... But what is that thing that did this to him? Is it really human? "

"Dunno, but we must warn the others. This thing is around! "

Barry helped me to get up and we went out immediately. I tried to pull myself together, then i told to Wesker, Jill and Joseph about what we saw Barry and I. My voice trembled slightly ... It was difficult to see the victims in the photos, but it was much harder to see that in real life ... I didn't want Jill to see me like this, but even forcing myself to adopt my professional attitude, she understood that I felt bad. I was not ashamed, I'm human after all. Not the "legendary" chris redfield for which I was known. I was mainly hoping that my attitude would not affect her. She didn't need that.

Wesker realized we should not hang out, we had to reach the mansion as soon as we could. With the information I had given him, he decided that we had to go on the offensive formation. I was still on the lead in the middle of Two groups of two persons : Jill and Joseph on my left, Barry and Wesker on my right. The two duo stood at a distance from me, but not too far away either.

We continued to move forward, constantly watching out our backs this time. I finally found my focus again, and hoped that we'll soon discover what we were dealing with. Do not know our enemy usually was not frighten us, but this case was not an ordinary investigation. The fear came over me, but I did not let him take over. I did not have the right. The minutes passed slowly, it was endless ... But we were not far from the mansion, and the forest was always so quiet, nothing to report.

"BANG! "!

Fear had just taken me. A shot from the left side ... Jill and Joseph !

Others shots followed the first one, and the scream of Joseph echoed in the forest. I ran to them hoping it wasn not too late. I see Jill from the distant, she didn't move, her gun pointed at something I could not see because of the trees. She used all her ammo, and seemed paralyzed by fear, not moving even a finger. I heard something running toward her, still not knowing what it was, I stopped to run and got prepared to shot on the thing who will appear soon on my sight.

"BAAANG! "

What appeared had been shot to the head with one of my bullets. Jill fell back, still unable to move. I kept running right over her. I have seen in less than one second that this thing looked like a dog..But it was much more creepy than a dog, I had never seen something like this it wasn't the good time to think about that, I soon realized that this dog was not alone, three others were devouring Joseph's body before they spotted us.

"Come on ! "

I was about to help Jill to get up, but she quickly regained consciousness and stood up by herself. We had no choice but to run, Jill was faster, I just followed her. These things were after us no matter where we were supposed to go, for now we only had to get away !

It was the beginning of a nightmare. I was scared. I did not know how we would get rid of these things, they were running faster than us. We had to find a way quickly . I was still running behind Jill when we heard a noise ... noise from an helicopter. I watched up to the sky, to see that our only way to leave was gone !

"Hey Brad ! But where the hell is he going ?! "

I screamed because of fear and frustration. But I made a big for nothing made me lose ground, I had no choice. If I had to die so that Jill could live, I didn't have to think twice. I made my choice, and I hoped to take one or two of these dogs with me! I turned myself to face, it was too late : one of the dogs had already jumped to catch me, and he was too close. My first instinct was to protect me with my left arm. I closed my eyes…..then…

"BAAANG! "

A bullet had struck the dog in the tête. A shot from Wesker.

"Chris this way ! "

I did not have time to understand what had happened, I just knew that I was still alive. I began to ran again..and Jill also, who apparently had stopped to run when I decided to gave my life for her ...

"Jill ... why? "

It was the only thing that crossed my mind while I run as fast as possible. Why did she stop? Her gun was empty, she couldnt do anything to help..This was the first time I was angry at her. We both would be dead now without Wesker.

Wesker and Barry continued to keep the dogs away by shooting them, while continuing to run. I decided to join them, it was the least thing I could do, I still had my ammo and I was not a coward. This action would be more effective for us to stay alive a little longer. While I was shooting, I noticed that other dogs had joined the others, which did not help the situation. As I could see, we were on the way of the mansion, which was not far from us now.

"Jill, run to that mansion ! " I yelled.

**Thanks you again for your support ! I need this, mainly now, because I'm on a sensitive subject, the Resident Evil game we know today, so I hope I won't make too much things incoherent. And I' still don't know how to make the next part, I don't plan to tell all the re story lol ! But anyway I hope you liked this chap, I wanted to make things strong, please tell me the best part from your opinion ? Or the worst, you can tell also**

**Shantty** :

_Thaaank you ! I'm happy to know I made an improvement, but I'm not sure about improvements in this one, but I'll keep working by taking more time next time. More I write, more I'll get focus on what's wrong in my opinion. This is really difficult to find good words when I make my correction by the way, I' m still counting on you to analyze my writing :D 3_

_About story, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay :D Every points I hoped you'll like, you loved :p. So forgive me this chap is not too much into Valenfield. In fact it is, but I also nee to show other parts of Chris, and considering the circumstances he had to focus :p Kisss Sha !_

**Roseimagine** : _Thaaaaanks to keep follow me ! You know, when I correct my translations, I learn many words or expressions, but sometimes it s difficult to find the context to apply these. I guess there're still some errors in this one _

_But I'm glad you liked Chris, I'm trying to make his feelings coherents with his personality, I need to study him a little more for the next chapters _

**Mango Marbles** : _Thank you very much ! I just hope I won't disappoint you in the future. Some chapters could be disappointing, this is normal I know it, but I hope that when I'll finish this story, you could tell that you liked it :D_

**Mayra.713.g** _: I'm shy, you should not tell me that :D I'm writing by feelings, instinc…and I love that __ In fact, at first I thought to make only 5 chapters, but now I think about 20, If I can. But there's enough things to tell for that ! Thaaanks for your support _


	4. A night who changed everything

Many images from that night came in my mind ... All these things that none of us could have been prepared to fight. Umbrella was involved in the creation of a virus and their experiences went wrong, giving rise to unbelivable monsters ... But they were real. And Umbrella was responsible of the death of our comrades. Only Jill, Barry, myself and a Bravo member called Rebecca had survived the carnage. But there were more... Wesker had betrayed us. I already had doubts about him, but I would never imagined that he would use STARS for his own purpose. He used us as he used Umbrella since he was officially working for them. This guy was a crackpot, and he paid the price by releasing a creature that had turned against him, wounding him seriously. If he was not dead after that, the explosion of the mansion would probably leave him no chance of escape. This is what I expected.

We were in the helicopter while I kept going over his terrible memories. During the night, Brad tried to join us for our rescue, though he had fled on arrival. I did not blame him. Not anymore. I was enjoying this quiet moment , watching the sunrise on the horizon, heralding the end of a long night trying to survive by any means.

I felt Jill's head fall lightly on my shoulder. She was asleep. I looked at her without thinking of anything. Her face helped me to hunt the horrors of the mansion for a while. Barry was sat in front of me and gave me a smile when I was holding Jill's hand. Yet he always seemed embarrassed. Wesker had pressured him by threatening his family if he did not obey his orders. He had to choose between his friends and his family, a choice that no one should have to do ... And finally Barry had turned against Wesker, and all he hoped was now returning home to ensure that his family was fine.

"There were no good or bad choices. You did what you could. And I'm sure your family is ok "

I tried to reassure him while he was checking his gun. A kind of tic when he wanted to think about something else. After a few seconds of silence, Barry replied:

"If something happened to them ... .i don't know ... I don't know what I would do Chris. But now this is about you, you should take care of her "

I watched Jill again, the first ray of sunshine of the day on her face, making her more beautiful than ever.

"The situation is delicate. All evidences involving Umbrella and Wesker were destroyed along with the mansion. Nobody will believe such a crazy story. And my priority is to knock them down, whatever the cost. If that happens, I could not stay with her. "

Barry was silent, he probably knew that I was right, and we were worried about the next part of these events.

Beside him , there were Rebecca, who had just woken up after a short nap. I smiled at her.

"Are you tired Rebecca? "

"Sorry Chris ... I am"

She sounded like a soldier formal apology to her superior. After what we had just lived, I hoped that she would see me as a friend, a big brother. I tried to reassure her:

"You did a really good job. This case was just too weird. This case was... "

I stopped. I could not find words to describe that mansion. Then I remembered Rebecca's scream, facing a kind of monster that scientific's documents called it "Hunter". I was glad I was there in good time to save her, but from today she would have to live with the death of her team in her memories forever. ...

"Chris, are you okay? Chris? Do you hear me ? "

"Sorry, I was thinking ... Maybe I should introduce you to my sister someday. I'm sure she will like you"

Rebecca smiled, visibly touched by my attention. But before that, I should make sure that Umbrella would pay for his crimes. I could not tell Claire about our story before being sure that no threat is hanging over us.

"We're landing, get ready "Brad exclaimed.

Finally, the helicopter hit the roof of the RPD, and Jill awoke with a blench. I took her by the shoulders.

"Calm down, it's the helicopter we've just landed"

She seemed chocked for a moment, but soon regained consciousness on reality when she saw my face.

"It is over Jill. We are alive and safe."

"Joseph ... Richard ... Chris ... I…. "

"You've had a bad dream, that's normal. Everything will be fine now I promise "

She immediately took me in her arms, I did not expect of that. But she needed to be reassured I could understand that.

We went out of the chopper, Brad first, followed closely by Barry who was eager to contact his family.

We were heading to the STARS office, Barry would phone home and we all wanted to know if his wife and his daughters were okay. I also was planning to make a quick point of what we should do. We met the first policemens of the day in the hallway. Some greeted us, but they all looked at us strangely. Maybe because we were in a bad shape, and they certainly already saw the smoke from the explosion of the mansion from the forest.

" And now what? " Rebecca asked me while we were in the office and Barry already making a phone call.

"After Barry I want you to call your parents to reassure them, and they have to come to get you. You need to rest. "

"But ... but I can not just go to bed when we must reveal the truth about what happened! What are you going to do you? If you stay, I stay! I am also a STARS you know! "

"Rebecca, you're tired, you told me that by yourself. We all are, but you're the youngest and last surviving member of your team. You need you to recover, take a few days. I take care of everything and I will keep you informed. Consider this as a request from a friend who cares about you. Please. "

Rebecca reluctantly resigned to follow my advice. Barry then came back to us, visibly relieved.

"They are…fine..they ... I do not know how, but they are safe ..." He sounded like he didn't believe his own word. A tear slid down his face. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Then go and join them. Barry go find your family, I'll contact you when I'll have something new. "

For a moment I thought that Barry would collapse into tears in my arms. But he merely put his hand over my shoulder too.

"I do not deserve friends like you, Chris, Jill I am so sorry"

Jill took him in her arms.

"Relax, it's forgotten, Barry. go, now. "

After having a look at us one last time with many emotions, Barry went away.

Rebecca was on the phone now, and Jill turned to me.

"Chris, considering the circumstances we should cancel our dinner to the restaurant. I ... I can't just act as if nothing happened. Please forgive me ... "

"Hey Jill, you have nothing to be forgiven. I understand and all matters to me now is that my teammates and my partner overcome this terrible ordeal. "

Jill looked down, feeling guilty about something. I put my hand on her cheek, her hair between my fingers. She raised her eyes again towards me. I was about to tell her about my feelings, but I did not. It was not the good time. I just wanted to make her feel that I was there for her if she needed it.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me Chris. Since the forest when you shot this dog, until you had get this monster tyrant 's attention away from me ... and Rebecca. Chris..you ... "

"... And I would be willing to give my life to protect the people who are important to me. Do not thank me for that, because that's what I am. "

Rebecca interrupted us, and I quickly pulled my hand away from Jill's face.

"My father is coming for me. I did not tell him about this mission, I do not want to worry him more than he was. Anyway, he would not believe me. Thank you for everything Chris. I would return as soon as you ask me. "

"Thank you Rebecca, your skills saved my life more than once, you're young, but you're a real STARS. I mean it. "

Rebecca greeted Jill and I, then she left.

"Do you feel you are able to go home Jill? "

"Yes ... but I don't want to. Not yet. If I stay home alone I don't think I could sleep. And if I sleep, I could make other nightmares like on the helicopter. "

I was trying to convince her to return in spite of everything, but as if she already knew what I was about to say, she said in a rude voice:

"I'm staying with you and you have to say about that. There is no reason for you to be the only one of us to stay, not after what you did for all of us. Umbrella has to pay. "

I had no choice but to accept her help. Jill needed to vent her anger, and would not find peace until the Umbrella company would be taken down, I understood it in her gaze.

Brad who left some minutes to get a coffee, came back to the office.

"hey, uh, I saw Barry and Rebecca left the office so if you don't need my skills anymore I'll go too, the night was long, you know. "

Brad could not be useful to us at this time it was true. But before I had time to answer, Jill walked towards him, suddenly slammed him against the wall and pulled out her gun she pointed at his forehead. I rushed to her and snatched her gun from her hand in less than two seconds, while she continued to retain Brad on the wall.

"JILL ! What are you doing? ! "I cried. Her reaction was totally unexpected.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR SKILLS IN? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAD TO SPEND A FUL NIGHT FACING OF SOME LIVING DEADS, DOGS'S MAN-EATERS AND OTHER CREATURES THAT YOU WILL NEVER IMAGINE ON YOUR PEACEFULL LIFE! " She yelled to Brad.

"Ok ok ... relaaaax ! It was awkward from me, I'm sorry ! Please! Chris help ! "

"Jill ... calm down. Brad has his flaws, but he's not the one responsible of all the mess from Umbrella's experimentations. I need you to recover your composure if you want to help me. Let him go please. "

Jill's arms were trembling because of anger, but she finally decided to release him.

" Get out of my way you coward! "

Brad then looked at me, and I nodded to making him understand that he could go. Without wasting a second, he left in a hurry.

Out of curiosity, I checked jill's gun. No ammo.

"Don't you trust your partner? "

"I'm sorry Jill, but I don'tknow ... .This night changed us forever, and I got scared when you pulled your weapon on one of our teammates, coward or not"

"That's why I want to help you to bring down Umbrella. Nothing would never be the same now "

I gave her back her weapon, and looked at her into her eyes.

"Okay. Time to see Irons "

_**Hey ! Sorry this time I had to write all my chapter again, because I got lost in the first one. If I had to post it, I would have to write all the re story and that wasn't my first purpose. Mainly because I planned to write Chris's pov in main parts from before re1 until after re6. So yes I could write the mansion parts, but too long and we all know the game :p So I choosed to focus on parts we don't know very much. Thanks to Shantty for helping me with ideas 3**_

_**Also thanks for all your review, sorry this time I won't answer you all, but I'm touched by your support ! I just hope you won't be too much disappointed by this chapter. **_

_**Special thanks**_ to** Mayra.713g** , **Shantty**, **Roseimagine**, **Mango Marbles** and also **abcacb1221**


	5. Dishonored

In the days that followed our discussion with Irons were difficult for the STARS. He didn't believe us, and without any proofs, I could not blame him even if I was angry. A team was sent immediately to the scene to investigate the mansion, and the next day STARS were suspended. Investigators didn't find anything, they had no explanation for what happened. But all the theories were against us. It was not a surprise, not only because our history was a kind of science fiction, but mostly because the investigators were send from a request of Irons, and they worked for Umbrellla. We had no one to help us. All institutions, including the Mayor Michael Warrens were working with Umbrella. We were alone.

"The STARS : Alcoholics or terrorists? "

That was the headline in today I saw when I walked quietly towards the natural Raccoon Park. I did not pay attention to the gazes from of people who recognized me on the way. For citizens, the "great Chris Redfield" had sunk into alcoholism with his comrades, and probably plotting against the largest corporation in the world, who had done so much for them. I did not need to read the newspaper to understand their reaction.

"One day they will know the truth. Umbrella will make a mistake, nothing and nobody is infallible "I thought to comfort me.

It was hot in this afternoon of August 1998, but the trees in the park were slightly refreshing, it was nice. Jill was sitting on a bench not far from the gate I had to cross. I rejoined her.

"How are you? " I asked her.

We had not seen since our suspension.

"Some comrades lost their lives, they will never be honored for their bravery. Their memory was soiled forever. Umbrella win, all the evidences were destroyed, and our lives too. Do not ask me how I feel, Chris "

It hurts me. I felt bad for our friends ... but also for Jill who prefered to keep her feelings inside herself once more.

"Yeah ... I know. "I replied. Not knowing what to say.

There was an embarrassing silence. Then Jill continued:

" Any news from the other? "

"I call Rebecca's father and I told him that i believe that she should not come back. Also that they should leave Raccoon for some times. I think he followed my advice. "

"And Barry? "

"He was furious when he learned that we had been suspended. He wanted to tell RPD the other part of the story ... the one with Wesker, and his involvement in the elimination of STARS. I convinced him not to do it. His story was not credible, especially since Irons trusted Wesker. "

Jill nodded and smiled.

"If you were not there he would have been able to break down the doors of the RPD and hit all those who would put in his way, officers or police captains, no distinction"

We shared a laugh relaxing atmosphere for a moment.

"What about you Chris? What will you do now? "

"Well ... my sister is worried. I should call her. But I can not. I can lie to her about my situation, but she would understand quickly that I'm hiding something from her, and she would be able to come to Raccoon without warning. "

Jill looked at me insistently. I continued:

"She must stay away of it. I choosed to bring down Umbrella. This is the most important thing to do today. You're still with me Jill? "

She hesitated a moment.

"I have to. For our friends who have given their lives ... but also to prevent another tragedy from happening again. "

Then I stood up and held out my hand.

"This sound like you Jill. So come with me. Barry is waiting for us somewhere else"

We left the park and went back to town. Together we faced the gazes of most people who are still hanging over us. Some had the newspaper in hand and pointed a finger to us. I felt that it won't take long before the situation get degenerate. Maybe I was a paranoiac, but I felt that some people were malicious. We had to pick up the pace.

As we continued walking towards the slums of Raccoon, gazes weighed less on us. We met an old man with his dog. The dog's barking made jill startled in an exaggerated way. I understand her reaction, the last dogs we had seen until now were tried to devour us. The man stared at her while I move Jill near to me with my arm to reassure her.

"You do not have to be ashamed. With time, everything will be as it was before. "

"I hope so. I do not want to live in fear. Especially when there is no reason "

We continued our path in silence, my own presence seemed to reassure her, and I felt the same way from her. If our current situation was not as dramatic, I would have been happy. Pleased to have Jill with me, wandering through the city. But I also had my fears, and I tried to live with, to be able to focus on my goals.

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon, and we left the neighborhood. Barry had told me to come "near the bridge from disadvantaged neighborhoods Raccoon, at 16: 00 pm. ". We were at the time, we just had to wait. While we were waiting, a group of people from neighborhoods walked towards us. They were 7, all young adults, and it was obvious they were not some of 'goodl citizens'.

"What do we have here ? STARS come to visit us! " Said one of them, probably the leader of this little band.

Jill looked at me worried, while I kept my eyes on them. I did not know how it would turn out, knowing that we had no weapons on us.

"Maybe they're looking for something ... exciting. To make them live some news experiences of life, you know '' said another. The group began to laugh.

"You are wrong we are not STARS. And we don't want any trouble. Please leave us ". Jill spoke to them with great confidence in her voice. Ready to consider all possibles issues from that situation.

I continued to watch the leader of the band, when I finally told :

"You. I know you. "

"I'm sure you do" he said with a serious look.

"Chris, who is he ? "Jill asked me

"On my first mission to the STARS, a man robbed a bank and took the staff as hostage. Richard was in my team at this time. We were sent with Brad to resolve this case without incident. I tried to convince him there were other ways to feed his family without stealing money. I told him that I will help him personally to find solutions. When he was about to drop his weapon, my first instinct was to throw myself on him. He tried to struggle, Richard arrived and we finally arrested him. The man you see in front of you is his brother "

I was ashamed ... ashamed for not trying to help the robber after that ... but mostly because I used a moment of weakness from him to betray my word. The safety of civilians was a priority for me, and I did not want to fail my first mission. But I should have to help him, or his family in one way or another.

"They say that the STARS are the best, but you all are only worry about your career! others people can die, you do not care as long as you receive the thanks from the "good" and "rich" people " he added angrily.

"Listen, I am sincerely sorry. J 'was immature and ... "

"... And now you're an alcoholic, drug addict and maybe even a terrorist according to the newspaper. Nobody will regret you. In fact, we will help the city to get rid of you. Guys, take the girl first "

I knew from experience that this kind of situation could not be easily resolved with words. His friends came towards Jill. There were too many for us, we could possibly get away, but Barry could come in the next few minutes. This was my solution on the moment: Barry. I had to play for time. I put myself in front of Jill, and landed a punch to the type closest to her, who fell to the ground face. The other guys who just seen what I did to their friend, got excited by anger and came to me, forgetting Jill. I was quickly taken by the number, I was on the ground in the next second, enduring several violents kick on my belly and face. Three of them were excluded from the group, Jill had attacked them while she was screaming my name. I finally found the strength to turn myself on my stomach to protect myself from the blows to the face and even more strength to get up, give a headbutt to the face of one of them, then take the other back, at some distance. I turned to Jill who had mastered her three assailants.

Then I heard a noise that came from curb van who stopped, and two shots apparently fired into the air to scare the group. They ran off, the leader of the gang gave me a frustrated last look, then joined his comrades.

"Chris! Jill! Get in the van! "Barry yelled.

Jill who was in better shape, helped me to take me to the back of the van, which immediately drove off.

"Thank you Barry ! If you weren't arrive in time, Chris would be ... " Said Jill full of emotions.

"Hey my debt to you is not even paid ! And I'm the one who asked you to join me, so if there is a responsible of that mess, it's me ... again "said Barry still bitter about what he did at the mansion.

I did not answer. I was lost in my thoughts about my mistakes in the past. I could not pretend it had no importance ... I ... just needed to accept my failures so I could not repeat it again. Now more than ever.

Jill borrowed a handkerchief from Barry and wiped my face covered in blood. The mansion incident had hardened me, I felt almost nothing imposed of these physical pain. But inside of me it was a different story.

"It's gonna be ok Chris. I'm here to take care of you "

Her eyes were bright, almost in tears. I knew that i'll do everything to not fail on my promises to her. I couldn't fix my past, but I could do better for the future.

We then arrived in a large empty warehouse outside the city. Barry explained that he had purchased with a portion of his saving. The other part would go to his family. He installed high-performance computing equipment, prepared rooms if needed, and a supply of provisions for the next few months. All this in such a short time.

"Sorry kids, it's not much but with time, this warehouse will officially become our headquarters"

"Are you kidding ? You did this so quickly, I guess you spent all of your time there! Barry, you say you did not pay your debt yet. But if that debts really existed, it is considered you widely paid it now "I told him, impressed.

Barry smiled sincerely this time. He was relieved.

" Where's Brad? "Jill asked.

"I told him nothing about this place. This guy, colleague or not, would be more of a burden than anything else ".

Jill agreed. Brad was unreliable and totally useless.

After we visited the place, Barry showed us an article in today's newspaper extract.

"The RPD will close the service of STARS and recruit new officers soon. Caution should be used. "

"Why that ? "I asked

"You have not read today's paper as a whole? The commission STARS will not give legal consequences to the incident, due to the absence of evidences. They will just dissolve the service. This means that Umbrella might seek to get rid of us soon. And among the new officers, there could be undercover agents. Does i sound crazy? Maybe ... But we can expect anything from them now. "

_**Hey ! Sorry I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I hope you do, even a little lol. This one is not perfect, but I added what I wanted to show with Chris. I'll need to find more inspiration for the next chap, I'll promise !**_

**Mango Marbles : **_Thank for your support ! And I know I took some risk with Jill's parts, it's difficult for me to write her even if I know her very well from the games :p But about her bad part, it is difficult to imagine, I know. Well if that doesn't sound incoherent for you, I'm happy _

**Shantty : **_ooooh thanks for everything, without your help I don't know what would be the chap :p But now I feel like I lost some inspiration for this one, so please tell me if you don't like, on review I accept everything. I also love to add dialogues, but not always easy to manages with the part where chris is telling his memories. Kiiisssssssssssssss_

**Mayra.713.g : **_pheeeew I'm relevied because I didn't want to write all re chapters, I could make mistakes by the way. By skipping the parts, I can also make mistakes, but I make everything for avoiding these. So if you're not and hardcore fan, it could be difficult to see :D. And of course your reviews help me a lot to not give up ! I mean it ! Thaaank for be here !_


	6. Things are gonna change

Barry was right. We were no longer safe. It was easy to imagine that Umbrella would kill us from one way or another. We knew too much about their activities. I hoped that Rebecca was safely away from Raccoon. Brad, I was not worried. He knew how to avoid any danger, a default for STARS who became his better quality today.

Three days had passed during which we stayed at the warehouse to investigate Umbrella centers located in Raccoon. We had to start somewhere. Jill was good with computers, but it would take her some time to infiltrate the network without being detected. And about Barry, he got in touch with trustable people to rally them to our cause. It was smarter to not talking about the mansion incident, but he found other good excuses to convince them to bring down Umbrella. We were already aware of several strange facts from Umbrella which would made many people doubting on the reliability of the pharmaceutical corporation. Very helpful, and much more convincing than talking about "zombies".

I deliberately avoid Jill these last days. I was busy by looking for information on current activities from Umbrella and his partners as well as technological and scientific development activities. It was not prudent for me to show myself in the city, but the cap and sunglasses had help me to not be noticed. And as I was in town, I took the opportunity to bring something to eat for Jill, without saying a word toher.

But that day, while I brought her some chinese noodles, she stopped her search on the computer to come to me.

"It's been 3 days since you say nothing, are you okay? "

"I'm fine," I replied dryly without looking at her.

"No you're not. Chris looks at me! " She grabbed me by the wrist, frustrated with my attitude.

I looked at her with indifference. It was the first time I looked at her in that way, and I understood by her eyes she thought the same thing.

"You're no longer the same since these guys attacked you. Tell me what's wrong. I need to understand. "

"I do not want to talk. We have more important things to do here. "

" Knowing how you feel is important to me. We are partners, we are here to help each other, as you have always done for me "

"We're not partners anymore Jill. STARS no longer exist. "

Jill released my wrist and looking at me speechless. She did not know what to say ... I had hurt her. We remained silent for several seconds that seemed endless for me, then walked away at an accelerated pace, angry.

Barry who had juste come back at this moment, was surprised by the behavior of Jill and walked towards me.

"What he hell did you do to her this time ?! "

"The right thing to do. And do not ask me questions. "

"You definitely do not know how to manage a woman with the attention she deserves ..."

I remained silent and went back to my business. The following days were tense. Barry spent time with his family, so I was alone with Jill. We were talking only about the progress of our research. I knew she was great to repress her emotions and to act as if nothing had happened between us, but in my case I could not forget the words I told to her. I regretted it, but it was the only way to put some distance between us.

"Chris, I was able to download the plans of the U.C Center in Racoon. It seems they have a laboratory underground in which they make classified top secret experiments "

"That's a great news. Although it is not very surprising from them. So now we need to know what they're doing exactly "

"And that's my real discovery. You're not going to believe it : they are working on a type of virus they mention as the 'G-Virus "

"So…the T-Virus was not enough for them…Any way, good job Jill. "

For a moment I had forgotten what had happened between us, but her indifference of my compliment immediately reminded me that.

"What do we do with this information? We will never infiltrate the building to obtain the necessary evidence. And I'm not sure an illegal download like this would be considered by the authorities"

"Barry is still trying to recruit people from different countries to help us worldwide. Our group will grow up by the time, but for now we have to do it by our own. And then ... if we can get the evidences, I think I know who the best person to give him the proofs. "

I showed to her a picture of a man from one of the magazines I bought.

"Morgan Lansdale, Director General of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission"

"I did some research on him, he has a prestigious past. And it is not affiliated with Raccoon, so he has no connection with the leaders of this city. This guy could be reliable. "

Jill was not convinced, but I continued to argue with her about what we could do now, until Barry finally joined us. We talked to him about our research, and asked his opinion. But he looked worried.

"Before I have to tell you something. Brad gave a word to my wife while I was in town. According to her, he was panicked. And here's the word he left for me "

Barry placed a piece of paper on which Jill and I could read:

"They are after me. They will come for you too. Warn the others if you see them! Good luck ! "

"Umbrella! " I exclaimed.

" That means we will have to make a decision quickly. They will eventually discover the warehouse. " replied Jill.

"I put my family on the first plane to canada and I'll join them tomorrow. I'm sorry. But in there I have contacts that may also help. They included various humanitarian groups, the most popular is Terrasave. If anything is obtained, it is better to tell them. Believe me. They fight against Bioterrorism by helping people, but they know trustable personns in governments "

"I trust you, Barry, and I take note of you said ? Thank you! "

"It would be better that you also leave the town for a while " Barry replied.

Jill then brought some documents she downloaded a few days ago.

"From what I've seen, the Umbrella headquarters are in Europe, and this is their main research centers are located. It might be good for us to visit them. What do you think Chris? "

"It seems to me more dangerous than staying here. We talk about Umbrella's headquarters after all... But they would never expect that we could try something in there, or even just coming to Europe…So.. I agree. "

Jill avoided to look at me, or even giving a smile. I thought in my heart that it was not a good idea to take her in front of the danger. There was a reason for why I pushed her away... But it was stronger than me ... I need her by my side. I was totally lost and my actions were inconsistent with my thoughts ...

We left the warehouse, after taking a few things, including our weapons were kept on us constantly from now. Barry had installed a system of self destruction he had programmed in 15 minutes, leaving us plenty of time to get away in the van.

Once inside the van, Barry decided to take us to see Tony, a friend of his family who could lend us an airplane. According to Barry, it was better that Jill and I were going in Europe incognito. Needless we are seen in public, and what is more, we could not take our weapons in an official airport. He also took the opportunity to give us false identity papers to ensure our discretion.

Jill admired the landscape by the rear windows of the van. Always determined not to talk with me. I tried not to think too much. After several minutes, we finally heard the explosion from the warehouse, and the smoke coming from the distance. That's when Jill finally spoke to me.

"I left all my STARS equipment. It meant a lot to me. But it seems you were easily able to forget the STARS. "

"It's not what you think. It was not about the STARS "

Jill finally looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath and continued:

" I blame myself for not having kept my promise to the brother of that guy ... And I'm afraid I will not be able to fulfill the promise I made to you, I promised to always be there to protect you. I wanted to take some distance awkwardly with you, it would be better for me to focus on our goals. Forgive me Jill. "

"It's ok. I understand. But you can not compare two completely different situations and circumstances. That promise you made to me, I know you won't fail in it. But for that you must avoid to lose hope because of your past mistakes. "

Jill was right. But that was easier to say than doing it. But anyway, today the most important was to see where events would lead us.

A few minutes later, we finally arrived on a landing. Barry introduced us to his friend Tony who seemed happy to help us. Barry also praised my driving skills, which annoyed me slightly.

In less than 10 minutes, the plane with 2 places was ready to take off. I thanked Tony and greeted Barry in a friendly hug.

"Thanks for everything Barry. I hope everything will goes fine for you. "

"Do not worry kid ! I still have some details to deal with, but tomorrow I'll join my family. Be especially careful. But also ... Give them a good beating to these bastards from Umbrella! "

I smiled at him. He turned to Jill, who asked him to wait 2 minutes. She then walked over to me.

"I'm not coming with you Chris"

My stomach was turning around. I did not expect it, mainly just before leaving.

"What? But we already talked about that, staying at Raccoon is an immediate threat to us. "

"I know. But I have the feeling that something terrible will happen to the city soon. I can not explain it ... I feel it that's all. "

"You're sure it is not because of me also ? When I told you that I wanted to take some distance from you? "

"Yes it is true. But you must understand that I can protect myself, and this is thanks to you. You do not need to torture you for that, and I want to prove it to you in my own way. "

A feeling of sadness had come over me at the same time that the sky had darkened slightly to drop the first drops of rain. But maybe she was right and that for now it was the best for us.

"What are you gonna do? "

"I'll watch Umbrella. I do not think they are studying the G-virus by coincidence, they may plan something ... And I'll do my best so they do not know where you are. "

"Jill ... be careful. If something would happen to you ... .I ... "

Jill put her finger over my mouth to shut me up.

"Relax… "

She then pulled out a paper from her pocket, and put it in my hand.

" there's everything you need to contact me. I'll try to have access to a computer in a way or another. I'll join you when time will come. I'll see you again Chris, you have to trust me. "

Raindrops were falling faster and faster. Tony advised me to leave now, and gave me a map with points where I could land before joining Europe, especially in the event of a thunderstorm. Barry waited for Jill in the van.

"You were right when you said we were no longer partners. We are more than that ..We both know, but we won't say it…. "

At that moment, I thought I saw tears from her eyes ... but hard to tell because of the rain.

"Speaking of that ... .I got something for you. "

I pulled something out from my bag that I gave to her.

" My badge of STARS! Chris ... you.. "

"You forgot it in the warehouse."

We both laughed. And it was one of the few times I could see some joy on her face. She thanked me and kissed me on the cheek after a last big hug.

I finally got into the plane, alone. I looked one last time at Jill who was stayed there, watching me leaving.

"Do not forget one thing Jill Valentine: A STARS would never die! "

**Hey ! Sorry for the delay ! I don't know if this chapter is good, but I wanted to focus on the last part with Chris and Jill :D**

**I just need to explain the last sentence who come from the French version of Jill sentence. You know that she said to Nemesis : "You wanna STARS, I'll give you STARS ". In french version she says : " Let me tell you that : a STARS would never die ". So I thought that she could have repeated the last Chris sentence to her, symbol of hope for them.**

**Shantty : Thanks Deary :D**

_You gave me inspiration by telling that it could be sad when Chris will left Jill. So I hope you'll like. I just think this whole chapter can seem a little fast with events, but I needed to. Because now Jill won't be there, so Chris will have to deal with that. Thanks for your support, I could have wait longer to write if you didn't ask :p kissssssssss_

**Mayra.713.g : **_Thanks for your support as always ! I'm happy, no need to have more reviews, I prefer when it is a true review like yours __ Thaaank very much !_


	7. A mysterious alliance

It took me 3 days aboard the plane to come to France. I had to stop several times for a few hours because of the weather, but finally I managed to reach the last safety area point indicated by Tony on the map. I went to investigate discreetly on laboratories headquarters of Umbrella, at least that's what I thought ...

Paris, September 3, 1998

I woke up tied on a chair, in a kind of interrogation room. The room was dimly lit, my vision was blurry and I had a terrible headache. It took me a few minutes to regain consciousness. Obviously I had been drugged, and my memories of the previous day was blur. I remembered the efforts it took me to access information on newly hired employees of Umbrella in the Biologic sector. I also found that one of them, Dr. Peter Gave could be the eaier employee to extract information about access to the building and informations on current experiences. But rabout the events of last night, I still did not remember what happened.

While I was trying to remember, the door has opened, and a woman dressed as an ordinary citizen entered the hall, followed by a man holding a machine gun. The woman was holding a folder she consulted a few seconds before closing it , and took a look at me.

"It was not easy to know who you are ... Mr. Redfield. Former member of STARS in Racoon city, you had a conflict with the Umbrella Corporation, which is why you are here. I doubt that you came for a tourist visit, so close to the Umbrella's headquarters. "

"Who are you? You work for Umbrella? "I asked. Her answer would help me to get an idea of my fate ...

"He does not remember again. The injection I gave him will last a few hours "The man with the gun said to the woman.

"I see ... Mr. Redfield, you have contacted Dr. Gave last night at the Star's Bar. And we found in your hotel room documents certifying that you followed him since a few days. »

"How does this affect you? Are you with Umbrella or not? "I insisted.

The woman sighed and then continued.

"My name is Jane. You do not need to know the organization I work for, but you have to know that we want to steal the samples of virus Umbrella Corporation. We have a common goal Mr Redfield : the fall of Umbrella, even if our reasons are less honorable than yours. »

She knew about the existence of the virus, but claimed not to work for Umbrella. I had a bad feelings about this organization. Destroy Umbrella, only for being replaced by another had nothing honorable indeed ...

"For this reason you will help us to infiltrate the laboratory. Dr. Gave works for us against his will. We threatened his family, so he decided to do what we ask. We saw you as we were keeping an eye on him, we first thought you were an Umbrella agent, so when you left the bar we have captured you to learn more about your identity. And finally it seems that you are the person we needed. »

"If I believe the way you acted with Gave, you don't seem better than Umbrella! Wil you also threatening me to force me to help you? "

"We do not have to do it, at least not for now. Have you heard of the Nemesis program? This is a top secret laboratory of Umbrella in which they work on the intellectual and physical improvement of the Tyrant. They plan to send the their prototype at Racoon city soon, in order to eliminate the enemies of Umbrella. I think to know that a friend of yours stayed there ... Jill Valentine, right ? "

A shiver ran through my body at the mention of Jill and to know that this thing will go to kill her..Maybe Jane was lying, but I could not ignore this ...

"I want proof of what you say, then I could consider to work with you..not helping you, just work"

I knew that I couldn't infiltrate the headquarters by my own. I needed help, even though I did not trust them. Choice was not an option, Umbrella was the most dangerous for now...

_**Paris, September 9, 1998**_

It was reluctantly and warily I had joined Jane and her men in their mission. Although I got to know them a little better, I still did not trust them, mainly because of their purpose and methods to fulfill their mission. But if have the opportunity, I would ensure that they can not get these samples.

I also sympathized with Peter Gave, because of his delicate situation. Eventually I was able to convince Jane to leave his family alone. In exchange, if anything were to go wrong, I would take all the responsibilities from the mess, I would be the only one to pay. It didn't scared me to put my life to protect a family. But after this, Jane warned me for not trying something stupid by showing me a picture of my sister, Claire ... I was trapped.

The basis of operation was located in the basement of a dilapidated building, outside the city. Whatever the organization of Jane, they were enough influential for making the mayor gives them access to the building for an indefinite period.

Jane's team had 10 men, who were gathered around a table, listening to the report of Dr. Gave while I could and took a seat.

" Now, let met show you the secret project, this thing is called Nemesis. The perfect weapon according to his creators. He was designed to obey specific orders regarding the elimination of Umbrella's ennemies scattered throughout the world "

The shape of the Nemesis was hideous and didn't seem like anything I had seen before. Peter continued his explanation his capacity for about ten minutes, but I didn't really listen, I was lost in my thoughts and my concerns for Jill ...

"... And finally, Umbrella has more than one specimen, they have two. One of them will be transferred soon to Raccoon city as I told you earlier. I do not have the opportunity to know the dates. »

"Thank you Dr. Gave. " Jane finished, before turning towards us.

"You understood, we have to act quickly and get the two samples in 2 days. During this time we will set up an undercover plan, and prepare for this. That's all for today. "

While the men left the room in silence, I was still lost in my thoughts. I could not ignore also what Jane had plan to do with these samples.

"Redfield? Is there aproblem? "She asked dryly.

"Yes. Why not simply destroy the virus? What will you do with these? »

"I do not have to answer you on this. Just try to keep thinking that you're doing the right thing "

"If it is right, then I need guarantees. Me and my friends we are fighting to prevent a disaster from recurring, by Umbrella or anyone else! So tell me at least who you are! "I was starting to get anger, but Jane stared at me without any expression.

"Even if I wanted to, I'm not allowed to. But let yourself ask you something: you prefer to leave Umbrella act knowing for sure what they will do, or will you prefer to be in doubt when samples are to us? You just have these two options, so you have to choose. »

I remained silent for a few seconds, then I left the room putting an end to this conversation. As I walked aimlessly in the hallway, I decided to go to the computer room. I was allowed to get to since I chose to work with them.

Jill had given me a way to contact her on a piece of paper before I left. I was going to use it to ask her to join me, giving her the address of the base of Jane's operation. No needed to mention the Nemesis, but I made sure she would understand the importance of coming to Paris as soon as possible.

Then I noticed a good news..Barry had sent me a message on my email two days ago : " My family is safe. I am ready to help you full time. Tell me where you are. Barry "

He also mentioned in the message a detail that only he and I could understand, to make sure of his identity: "the flaw of the flawless man", something he said every time he saw me clumsy with a woman when we still were STARS members. He was truly Barry for sure..I was answering him, but while I was typing, I had an idea ... Hoping that he would be there before the infiltration of Umbrella ..

Once the email was send I joined Peter in the office that was assigned to him by Jane. He was reading a document when he saw me and told me I could enter.

"Chris..i ... did not expect to see you. Sit down please "

" Thank You. I wanted to know how are you ? We didn't see us much because of your work for Umbrella, and your reports to Jane, but I want you to know that I will continue to do my best to help you to get you out of this mess. In two days, all will be over. »

"Actually ... I always dreamed of working for Umbrella Corporation. And when time finally arrived, Jane found me. I did not want to believe her when she told me about evil experiments of the company. I simply ignored it, knowing that I was involved in building a better world. At the beginning I did not have access to secret biological experiments, but later they made me have some reliabilities test and this is where I could enter for the first time in this laboratory. I saw what they did, I understood ... but I refused to see it, I prefere to ignore. And Jane realized that, so she chose to threaten my family, to force me to work with her. And since then, I've seen too many things I can no longer ignore. I have to admit ... .Umbrella is not what I thought. "

Peter was morally collapsed. He believed in the benefits of Umbrella Corporation throughout his life, and accepted the reality was very hard for him. I never consider what a normal citizen might feel on hearing the horrors from the largest pharmaceutical company in the world. But it was important to make them know, one way or another.

"... And now I'm afraid they learn that I have betrayed them. If this is not Jane, then it is Umbrella who will go after me or my family ... " he said sadly.

"Trust me. In just 2 days, many things will change but I will ensure your safety to you and your family. Hold out until then, and trust me ".

**Hey ! Sorry for the delay, I just hope this chap wont seem too much bad, but I was only inspired by this way lol but do not worry, there's yet the next chap for this period, then the main story will continue **

**Shantty : **_OOOOOh I'm happy you loved their words, it touched me, but I was sure I made it too much…Well as a writer, we don't see things as reader, so maybe I'm wrong about this new chap, maybe it is good. In any case tell me, like always :D kissssssssssss_

**Mayra : **_Oh do not worry, I knew that the guest was you lool ! But don't worry I trust you, because sometimes I feel the same by reading other stories __ So thaaaank you very much to keep follow me, and you can notice that I took my time :D_


End file.
